2015 in film
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2015: January: 2: Birdman (Fox Searchlight Pictures / Regency Enterprises / TSG Entertainment) (15) The Theory of Everything (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (12A) The Woman in Black: Angel of Death (eOne UK / Hammer Films) (15) 9: Alexander (Warner Bros Pictures / Intermedia) (15) The Aviator (StudioCanal / Miramax Films / Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Foxcatcher (eOne UK / Sony Pictures Classics / Annapurna Pictures) (15) Into the Woods (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Taken 3 (20th Century Fox / EuropaCorp / TSG Entertainment) (12A) White Noise (Entertainment Film / Universal Pictures / Gold Circle Films) (15) 16: American Sniper (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Whiplash (Sony Pictures Classics / Stage 6 / Blumhouse Productions) (15) Vanity Fair (Focus Features) (PG) Million Dollar Baby (Entertainment Film / Warner Bros Pictures / Lakeshore Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Closer (Columbia Pictures) (15) Team America World Police (Paramount Pictures) (15) 23: Ex Machina (Universal Pictures / Film4) (15) The Gambler (Paramount Pictures) (15) Mortdecai (Lionsgate / OddLot Entertainment) (12A) Ladder 49 (Touchstone Pictures) (12A) Elektra (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Marvel / TSG Entertainment) (12A) 30: Kingsman: The Secret Service (20th Century Fox / Marv Films / TSG Entertainment) (15) Big Hero 6 (Walt Disney Animation / Marvel) (PG) Inherent Vice (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Meet the Fockers (Paramount Pictures / Universal Pictures) (12A) Sideways (Fox Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (15) Paparazzi (Icon Productions / 20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) February: 6: The Interview (Columbia Pictures / Point Grey) (15) Jupiter Ascending (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Shaun the Sheep (StudioCanal / Aardman) (U) Selma (Nando's Distribution / Paramount Pictures / Cloud Eight Films / Plan B / Harpo Films) (12A) Ocean's Twelve (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Racing Stripes (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment) (U) 13: Laura's Star (Warner Bros Pictures) (U) Fifty Shades of Grey (Universal Pictures / Focus Features) (18) The SpongeBob Movie (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (U) Son of the Mask (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) The Magic Roundabout: The Movie (Nando's Distribution / Action Synthese) (U) 20: Shall We Dance (StudioCanal / Miramax) (12A) Criminal (Warner Independent Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Project Almanac (Paramount Pictures / Insurge Pictures / MTV Films / Platinum Dunes) (12A) The Wedding Ringer (Screen Gems / Miramax / Will Packer Productions) (15) The Borrowers (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) (U) Predestination (Signature Entertainment / Stage 6) (15) 27: The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (Fox Searchlight Pictures / Participant Media / TSG Entertainment) (PG) Hide and Seek (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (Touchstone Pictures) (15) The Woodsman (Tartan Films) (15) Coach Carter (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (12A) Focus (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) March: 6: Flight of the Phoenix (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) Harold and Kumar get the Munchies (20th Century Fox / Mandate Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (15) Chappie (Columbia Pictures / Media Rights Capital) (15) 13: The Perfect Catch (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Hitch (Columbia Pictures / Overbrook Entertainment) (12A) 20: The Gunman (StudioCanal / Silver Pictures) (15) Home (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (U) Insurgent (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (12A) Robots (20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios) (U) 27: Cinderella (20th Century Fox / Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Get Hard (Warner Bros Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Seventh Son (Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (12A) Valiant (Entertainment Film / Summit Entertainment / Vanguard Animation) (U) Miss Congeniality 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) April: 3: Downfall (eOne UK) (15) The Ring Two (DreamWorks Pictures) (15) The Water Diviner (eOne UK / RatPac Entertainment) (15) While We're Young (Icon Productions) (15) The Little Rascals (Carlton Film Distribution / Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios) (U) Super Fast (Altitude Film Distribution) (12A) 10: Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (Paramount Pictures / MGM) (15) John Wick (Warner Bros Pictures / Summit Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Mall Cop 2 (Columbia Pictures) (PG) Man of the House (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12A) Sahara (Paramount Pictures / Bristol Bay) (12A) 17: The Interpreter (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (12A) Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (Paramount Pictures / Triumph Films / Crystal Sky) (U) 24: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (12A) The Good Lie (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Alcon Entertainment / Imagine Entertainment) (12A) Guess Who (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Columbia Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) May: 1: Far from the Madding Crowd (Fox Searchlight Pictures / DNA Films / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Monsters: Dark Continent (Vertigo Releasing) (15) Two By Two (eOne UK) (U) Unfriended (Universal Pictures) (15) The Hitchhikers Guide to Galaxy (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12A) xXx 2 (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12A) Clifford's Really Big Movie (Warner Bros Pictures) (U) 8: Kingdom of Heaven (20th Century Fox / Scott Free / TSG Entertainment) (15) 15: Mad Max Fury Road (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Pitch Perfect 2 (Universal Pictures) (12A) 22: The Moomins on the Riviera (Lionsgate UK / Vertigo Releasing) (U) Poltergeist (20th Century Fox / MGM / Ghost House Pictures) (15) Tomorrowland (Walt Disney Pictures) (12A) Dino Time (Signature Entertainment) (PG) 29: House of Wax (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Duma (Warner Bros Pictures) (U) The Pacifier (Walt Disney Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (PG) Millions (Nando's Distribution / BBC Films) (12A) San Andreas (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) June: 5: Insidious 3 (eOne UK / Stage 6 / Gramercy Pictures / Blumhouse Productions) (15) Spy (20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment) (15) The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse (Universal Pictures) (15) 12: Jurassic World (Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Legendary Pictures) (12A) Mr and Mrs Smith (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Summit Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (15) 19: Entourage (Warner Bros Pictures / HBO Films / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Longest Ride (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) Mr Holmes (eOne UK) (PG) 26: The Lozenges (Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (U) July: 3: Terminator Genisys (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media) (12A) Magic Mike XXL (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) War of the Worlds (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Studios / Amblin Entertainment) (12A) Amy (Universal Pictures / Altitude Film Distribution) (15) 10: Ted 2 (Universal Pictures / Media Rights Capital) (15) The Descent (Nando's Distribution) (18) 17: Ant-Man (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (12A) Selfless (Entertainment Film / Gramercy Pictures) (12A) Madagascar (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation) (U) GoAnimate The Movie (Moorfield Pictures / GoAnimate Studios) (U) 24: Southpaw (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company) (15) Fantastic 4 (20th Century Fox / Marvel / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Kicking and Screaming (Universal Pictures) (PG) Titanic Inside Out (20th Century Fox / Pixar Animation Studios / Paramount Pictures / Lightstorm Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (U) 31: Mission Impossible Rogue Nation (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions / Bad Robot Productions / Alibaba Pictures) (12A) The Cobbler (eOne UK / Voltage Pictures) (12A) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Plan B / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) August: 7: Max (Warner Bros Pictures / MGM) (12A) Herbie: Fully Loaded (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Stealth (Columbia Pictures) (12A) 14: The Island (Warner Bros Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Bad News Bears (Paramount Pictures) (12A) Crash (Nando's Distribution) (15) Pixels (Columbia Pictures / 1492 Pictures) (12A) Absolutely Anything (Lionsgate) (12A) The Man from UNCLE (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) The Wallis Wedding (Moorfield Pictures) (U) 21: Paper Towns (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Sinister 2 (eOne UK / Gramercy Pictures / BH Productions) (15) Vacation (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Strange Magic (Touchstone Pictures / Lucasfilm) (U) Heidi (The Works Distribution) (U) The Perfect Man (Universal Pictures) (PG) Bewitched (Columbia Pictures) (PG) 28: Hitman: Agent 47 (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (15) We Are Your Friends (StudioCanal / Warner Bros Pictures / Working Title) (15) The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants (Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (Columbia Pictures / Dimension Films / Troublemaker Studios) (U) Keep It In The Family (Columbia Pictures / Wilfrid Productions) (PG) September: 4: Me And Earl And The Dying Girl (Fox Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Ricki and the Flash (TriStar Pictures) (12A) The Transporter Refuelled (Icon Productions / EuropaCorp) (15) The 40 Year Old Virgin (Universal Pictures) (15) Red Eye (Paramount Pictures) (12A) 11: Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) The Visit (Universal Pictures / BH Productions / Blinding Edge Pictures) (15) Cinderella Man (Touchstone Pictures / Universal Pictures / Miramax / Imagine Entertainment) (12A) The Longest Yard (Columbia Pictures / Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (15) 18: Bill (Universal Pictures / Vertigo Releasing / BBC Films) (PG) Everest (Universal Pictures / Walden Media / Cross Creek Pictures / Working Title) (12A) Lords of Dogtown (Columbia Pictures / TriStar Pictures) (15) Pride and Prejudice (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (U) 25: Captive (Paramount Pictures) (12A) MacFarland (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Howl's Moving Castle (StudioCanal / Studio Ghibli) (U) October: 2: Macbeth (StudioCanal) (15) The Intern (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) A History of Violence (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / RatPac Entertainment) (18) Four Brothers (Paramount Pictures) (15) 9: Sicario (Lionsgate) (15) The Martian (20th Century Fox / Scott Free / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Oliver Twist (Nando's Distribution / TriStar Pictures) (PG) Serenity (Universal Pictures) (15) The Walk (TriStar Pictures) (PG) Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Animation / Aardman) (PG) 16: Pan (Warner Bros Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Hotel Transylvania 2 (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation) (U) Crimson Peak (Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (15) Suffragette (Nando's Distribution / Focus Features / Film4) (12A) Corpse Bride (Warner Bros Pictures / Laika) (PG) 23: Maya the Bee: The Movie (Primal Screen / CITV) (U) The Last Witch Hunter (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (12A) Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension (Paramount Pictures) (15) Into the Blue (Columbia Pictures / MGM) (15) Nanny McPhee (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (U) Sky High (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) The Legend of Zorro (Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Spyglass Entertainment) (PG) Dreamer (Entertainment Film / DreamWorks Studios / Hyde Park Entertainment) (U) Animal Kingdom: Let's Go Ape (Signature Entertainment) (PG) 30: Spectre (MGM / Columbia Pictures) (12A) November: 6: Elizabethtown (Paramount Pictures) (12A) The Brothers Grimm (Lionsgate / Dimension Films) (12A) Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (Paramount Pictures) (15) Brooklyn (Lionsgate) (12A) 13: In Her Shoes (20th Century Fox / Scott Free / TSG Entertainment) (12A) The Constant Gardener (Universal Pictures) (15) Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Steve Jobs (Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (15) The Lady in the Van (TriStar Pictures / BBC Films) (12A) 20: Hunger Games Mockingjay Part II (Lionsgate / Color Force) (12A) The Dressmaker (Entertainment Film) (12A) Harry Potter IV: The Goblet of Fire (Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) 27: Bridge of Spies (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / Reliance Entertainment / TSG Entertainment / Amblin Entertainment / Participant Media) (12A) Black Mass (Warner Bros Pictures / Cross Creek Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Good Dinosaur (20th Century Fox / Pixar Animation Studios / TSG Entertainment) (PG) Flightplan (Touchstone Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12A) Mrs Henderson Presents (Nando's Distribution / BBC Films) (12A) December: 4: Christmas with the Coopers (eOne UK / Lionsgate / CBS Films) (12A) Victor Frankenstein (20th Century Fox / TSG Entertainment) (12A) Krampus (Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (15) The Night Before (Columbia Pictures / Good Universe / Point Grey) (15) Doom (Universal Pictures) (15) 11: The Chronicles of Narnia (Walt Disney Pictures / Walden Media) (PG) Isabella Rutan (20th Century Fox / Wilfrid Productions / Spyglass Entertainment / TSG Entertainment) (PG) 18: Star Wars The Force Awakens (Lucasfilm / Bad Robot Productions) (12A) King Kong (Universal Pictures / Wingnut Films) (12A) Lassie (Entertainment Film) (PG) The Frencher Venture: 4x4 (Moorfield Pictures / Sony Pictures Classics / Participant Media / Initial Entertainment Group) (U) 25: The Producers (Columbia Pictures / Universal Pictures) (12A) Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (20th Century Fox / 21 Laps / TSG Entertainment) (PG) The Peanuts Movie (20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios) (U) Daddy's Home (Paramount Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions / Red Granite Pictures) (12A) In the Heart of the Sea (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Imagine Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Category:Years of film